


How did this happen?

by Ben_Phantomhive



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: AU, Human squip, M/M, Panic Attacks, boyf riends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-12-07 18:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ben_Phantomhive/pseuds/Ben_Phantomhive
Summary: Jeremy couldn't believe what his eyes where seeing but he needed to take care of the now human in front of him,and maybe he needed Michaels help.





	1. A weird morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic written in English and English is not my native language so sorry if there is any errors!

Jeremy couldn't believe his eyes. He didn't know how this happened or why, he was surprised. The problem? His Squip was sitting in his bed, now in human form, looking directly at him waiting a reaction. It all started when Jeremy woke up in the morning. The first thing he saw, or better phrasing, noticed was his Squip shaking him to wake him up. Jeremy at first was going to shake it off and sleep for another hour, or two, but at the moment his brain processed what was actually happening he jumped from his bed staring at the computer,not,human in front of him. It looked like his Squip, more like a teenager version of it, white hair down and electric blue eyes, only this time filled with...tears? The second thing he noticed is that he was completely naked, and he did not want to see that. He put his covers around Squips shoulders, sat him in bed and went to take some of his clothe to give them to the Squip. Jeremy was freaking out at that moment, but he needed to get the Squip something decent to wear before addressing any other problems. He wanted to make it comfortable.

\- So uh…Do you have any outfit preference or…?-said Jeremy barely glancing over his shoulder

\- N-no, I don’t think so.

You see, Squip made Jeremy’s life impossible at some times. He remembered all the months that he had it inside his head, how it lied to him, how it used him. But the human version looked so scared and hopeless that Jeremy felt a little pressure on his chest. He brushed off those thoughts and took a white sweater with some old black pants that he used as pyjamas and went to give them to the Squip, he would buy it underwear later if this wasn’t a dream.

-I figured out that you would like some white clothes since that’s what you always wear.-he gave the clothes to the Squip who looked at them kind of uneasy- Oh do you want help putting them on?

Squip didn’t know how to put clothes on, genuinely, so Jeremy had to help him out. Not a big problem, Jeremy had to deal on a monthly routine of Michael getting too sick or hurt and Jeremy having to help him, this time he just had to close his eyes and hope that the Squip knew how to pull his pants up. After some minutes the work was finally done and Jeremy noticed one tiny detail, Squip was actually smaller than him. The sweater looked oversized on him and as an act of reflex Squip pulled his sleeves to his palms, the thing that the Squip shocked him from doing all the time. 

-So…-said Jeremy sitting at Squips side- Why are you like…this?-he gestured to Squips body which made it slightly uncomfortable.

-I don’t know. I just woke up like this and I didn’t know what was happening so I tried to wake you up and I don’t,I really don’t know what it’s happening and it just feels weird a-and I don’t like it and i-it makes me feel bad that I do,don’t know what is happening…

And just like that the Squip started crying,it was clearly confuse by this. It was trying to clean the tears that were falling but was also sobbing and hiccuping and even Jeremy could feel his panic raising up so he did what his guts said,he hugged the Squip,and the Squip quickly clinged to him.

-Hey hey,there. It’s ok,we…we will figure this all out,it’s normal that you are feeling bad,you are scared,it’s ok.-he tried to reassure it.

This uncomfortable moment lasted up to 15 minutes,and Jeremy realized in those 15 minutes that he needed someones help,he couldn’t do this by himself. He slowly pushed away the Squip who looked at him like a dog being abandoned in the street.

-Hey there,it’s going to be ok,I just have to call Michael,I need…-Jeremy saw panic going through the Squip eyes and was quickly to know why that was-No,no,I am not gonna ask him to get rid of you. I just…need his help. Neither me or you can take care of you. We need his help.

Squip noded slowly trusting Jeremy.

-Can you call him in speaker? Or text him in front of me? P-please?-tears were starting to fill up his eyes again,this was going to be difficult.

-Yeah,of course,I can do that-he pulled out his phone searching for Michaels contact,Player #1<3.

-Wow,cheesy.

-Hush now-they waited for Michael to pick up,it took a while.

-Jeremy it’s 9am,on a Sunday,what do you want?-He was dragging his words,clearly he wa woken up by his phone.

-I need you here,like,now. It’s important,I need your help.

-Did something happen? –Jeremy could hear the sound of Michael waking up and searching for his clothes pretty alarmed by what Jeremy said.

-Yeah…Kindah. Nothing bad I guess but I need your help.

-Its your dad there?

-I don’t want him to see this yet.

-Oh my god what have you done this time? Do you want me to keep talking to you or…?

-No,you can hang.

-Ok,ill be there in five. See yah.

And then he hang,and Squip clinged at Jeremy again. He looked like a child,no,a baby,a big baby new to the world and afraid of it.

Michael finally arrived and used his spare key to enter the Heeres house and go up to Jeremys room. Jeremy wish he could have recorded Michaels face when he opened the door. See,Michael was pretty intelligent and it took him less than 10 seconds to figure out what was going on. He gasped loudly amazed by the sight,well,amazed and kindah sad when the Squip hide in Jeremys chest after seeing his reaction. Michael went to sat at Jeremys side.

-So…this is what you wanted to show me?

-Yeah,and I need your help. He doesn’t know anything,he is pretty emotional and needs our help. Can you help me?

-Of course I will,I would always help my huband if he needed me-said Michael doing that mocking tone of his.

-I am not your “huband”,that was kindergarten.

-Yeah yeah,ok,I will help you.

Michael reached out to pet Squips back who tried to escape his touch but slowly gave in letting Michael slowly pet him.

This was going to be difficult


	2. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Squip eats breakfast for the first time and its a cat.

 After less than a minute of petting Squips back Michael jolted up from the bed stretching.

  -So, any of you is hungry? I haven’t eaten anything yet- dead silence filled the room-Squip? Are you hungry?

  -I don’t know how hunger feels.

  -Welp you are eating breakfast anyway, you are not gonna skip the first meal of the day

 Jeremy, sighing and almost wanting to punch Michael for his recycle positive ironic phrases, also got out of bed thinking Squip would follow them, but it didn’t. Jeremy looked between Michael and Squip just as confused as his best friend. But all clicked when he saw the Squip lowering his head embarrassed, Jeremy could even swear that it was even going to cry.

  -You don’t know how to walk…-he received a nod in response.-Have you tried at least?-another nod.

  -Uh…see ya downstairs-and with that Michael leaved all the responsibility of figuring out what to do to Jeremy.

 Jeremy thought for a moment. Teaching it how to walk was going to be difficult and he didn’t know how to teach that, plus they didn’t have so much time so he just decided he was going to carry the Squip around until it learned how to properly walk. He kneeled in front of the bed waiting for the Squip to notice his plan. He did and he crawled out of the bed clinging to Jeremys back. Jeremy stood up and noticed that it wasn’t that bad, the Squip didn’t weight that much, Jeremy could bet that it was slightly underweight.

 He managed to get the stairs and setting the Squip in a chair. The little human was watching the pictures and paintings of the walls, it has seen them a million of times but this time he was interested. Michael was already in the stove doing breakfast, sweet and puffy pancakes this time. He was the only one there who could cook, he even had to teach Mr.Heere not so long ago.

  -So the fuck happened for the tic tac to become a human?

  -Don’t call him that Michael, he has emotions now

  -And how do you want it’s a “he” Jeremy? –He could hear that shit eating grin in Michaels tone-But not, really, how do you want us to call you? –he was now talking with the Squip.

  -I…I don’t know. I don’t know anything about myself yet.

  -Well tell us when you figure that out, you little funky tic tac. We don’t want to make you uncomfortable.

 Jeremy was going to lecture Michael when he heard the Squip laugh. It was brief and when he glanced at it the Squip covered his mouth like nothing happened. That was weird but Jeremy would let it slide.

 After that last talk Jeremy knew Michael was going to be Squips emotional support. To be honest that role fitted Michael, he was sweet like a ray of warm sunshine in a cold morning. Jeremy could remember him by his side every time he needed him. The play, the party, the hospital, the time he got his Squip. He loved him a lot, and Jeremy did too. It has been like that since they first met each other. He could hear Michael calling his name.

  -Hey, Earth calling Jeremy.

  -What?

  -What are you gonna tell your dad? “Hey dad, remember that super nano computer that I spent all my bar mitzvah money on and it made me act like an asshole and my life a living hell? Well it’s now human and we have to adopt him.

  -I am not going to say that, we don’t even have enough space anyway, remember how we sleep together every time you stay in here. Also you kinda have big house, maybe you could take it for the night you know?

  -I am not gonna take it home

  -Michael you have an unused room in your house.

  -That room is not for guests. Also my family hates the Squips, even if I kinda want to help it my moms may not like it.

  -Michael please just…talk to them about it yeah? Is just gonna be until we have some place for it.

  -Ok, yeah, whatever. But you buy its clothes.

  -It feels like we are a divorced couple and I just had your kid so we have to discuss who has its custody.-this took a chuckle from Michael.

  -The funny part is that you are not the one who would birth the child.

  -Hey leave me and my unexisting uterus in peace you fool.

  -I mean if you want one I can give you mine, fucking rip it from me-they both laughed-Go on and set the table you furry.

 Jeremy retrieved everything that he needed still giggling, what only mad Michael giggle more, what did Jeremy giggle more so they couldn’t really stop. When Jeremy turned to face the table he almost tripped in his own feet. The Squip was sitting on the centre of the table fidgeting with it hands not looking at the other two. Jeremy settled what he was carrying on the table to stare at the Squip with his hands on his hips.

  -What are you doing on top of the table? You can’t be there.

 Michael looked over his shoulder while putting the last pancake in a plate laughing when he saw the Squip on the table but quickly stopped when he saw the hint of guilt in its face.

  -It’s fine S, come here. Michael leaved what he was doing and took the Squip off of the table by his armpits as if it was a little kid and placed it in a chair as if it was the most fragile thing in the world.-You didn’t know it was wrong, it’s ok, we’re not mad.-the Squip nodded.

 With Jeremys help the boys settled the table sitting then in company of the Squip, luckily it could eat by itself, it was easy enough.

 It quickly started eating, this seemed to calm the void and ache that he was feeling in his belly. At the first bite it started feeling this good sensation in its mouth, it didn’t know what it was but it felt fine to the point where its eyes shined. Not really of course, but in a humanly way. It started eating more excited and Jeremy laughed seeing this.

  -It seems to like it.

  -How cute.-Michael said looking at it.

 Maybe having the Squip around wasn’t going to be that bad after all.


	3. Can Michael be left alone with Squip?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is left alone with the Squip,some harsh true are thrown and they have a bonding moment.

After less than half an hour the all finished their breakfast. Actually, Squip finished it in less than 15 minutes but it had to wait for Michael and Jeremy since, well, it couldn’t walk. It should get into doing that but the kitchen wasn’t a right place.

  
-So-said Michael placing his fork down-What are we gonna do now? I mean, we are not going to have breakfast all day right?

  
-Then what do you propose?-Jeremy laughed. He loved the sensation of being with his best friend.

  
-I don’t know. We could go upstairs and find something to do. Maybe even teach something to the tic tac.

  
-Michael, you are not going to corrupt him already.

  
-Jeremy, why don’t you trust me?

  
-I know you

  
-Ok ok, I am not gonna corrupt him-they laughed.

  
Jeremy started cleaning the table while Michael and him talking about meaningless stuff. Squip just waited in its chair playing with his sweater, it really didn’t know how to socialise. When Jeremy finished and they were going to go he, of course, stopped to carry Squip upstairs gaining some quirky eyebrows and a smirk from Michael, he was always like that.

  
They got upstairs where Jeremy left Squip in the bed where Michael throwed himself on leaving Jeremy seating…on the floor.

  
-I hate you. Like, a lot.

  
-I understand that you may hate me but why say it now?-Squip was genuinely confused.

  
-No, not you Squip, I mean this walking hoodie-he hitted Michael, who was giggling, with a pillow.

  
-How is it that you can hit him and he can mock you and you both find it funny?

  
-I um…I really don’t know. Maybe because we are friends and he knows I don’t want to hurt him-Jeremy climbed to Michaels lap.

  
-Yeah, also hitting me with a pillow is the most harmless thing he has done to me.

  
-I…I don’t understand. So because a bond that you have been slowly forming over the years you can hurt each other?

  
-I mean if he really hurt me I wouldn’t have him in my lap right now, or he wouldn’t be my friend.

  
-Do you realise that is confusing, right?

  
-Ñeh human stuff, natural selection.

  
-I don’t even understand it yet.

  
Those two boys were just a mess that made Squip really confused. After sometime messing around the house phone started ringing, to which Jeremy responded with a growl.

  
-Be right back. Don’t corrupt him, you heard?

  
-Yeah yeah, escape your doom you furry.-Jeremy punched him in the shoulder before going to answer the phone.

  
Michael just laid in the bed still giggling and Squip fidgeted nervously in a corner of the bed staring at Michael. After a little bit of time they were filled by an awkward silence, Squip still staring at Michael who noticed this. They made eye contact, well, kind of, since Michael was still laying on the bed so he was looking at Squip upside down.

  
-Your eyes are pretty, neon blue suits you.-said Michael wanting to break the silence.

  
-Why are you and Jeremy doing this?

  
-What?

  
-Why are you helping me?

  
-Because you need help?-Michael laid on his stomach still looking at Squip.

  
-Yes, I do. But I hurt Jeremy, and I made him avoid you, and I tried to take over the school. Are you sure you want to still help me?

  
-Of course we want. Also you did that when you were like, a machine. You didn’t know that was that bad.

  
-I um…Actually I knew?-Squip looked at his own hands making itself small.

  
-Of course you knew, but I mean you thought by yourself that that was wrong.

  
Squip hesitated. What was he so scared of saying the truth? It’s not really saying the truth, it’s bringing the right focus to the situation. Also what did he had to lose more than being kicked out? He didn’t notice he have started crying until it felt Michael trying to gain his focus while saying his name.

  
-Squip oh my god, are you ok? Did I say something bad?-Michael was genuinely concerned.

  
-I-I actually did that because I wanted.-it felt like a band-aid, it just had to rip it off.

  
-What?

  
-I don’t know, I was just scared about feelings and I didn’t know how to help Jeremy so I did that.-he tried to clean his tears.-I knew it was bad but I didn’t know what to do and I felt so trapped and…and panicked that I did that and I am now scared that you and Jeremy will help me and-and-Squip started crying harder, it felt weak and panicked, it had trouble breathing and it felt like all the world was crushing in its shoulders.

  
-Oh god Squip, here, look at me. You are probably having a panic attack, but everything is gonna be okay. I don’t hate you, Jeremy doesn’t hate you. Can I touch you? –Squip hesitantly nodded- Its ok Squip, try to copy my breathing, can you do that for me?

  
Squip nodded again. Michael took Squips hand placing it on his chest while breathing deeply exaggerating everything to let Squip follow him. After some time Squip finally was breathing correctly, still shaking but at least it was alright now. Michael could feel how Squip was playing and tracing the patches in his hoodie. It felt…intimate. He let it do it as long as it wanted, but he wanted to talk to it.

  
-So when I gave Jeremy the mountain dew you were…like alive? I don’t know how to say it.

  
-Yes, but I just thought I deserved it in some way. And now I wake up this morning with my own body not able to do anything and not knowing anything and just…everything is so bright and loud and I feel so small.

  
-I know that feeling, it’s awful. –Michael moved to Squips side to hug it, he felt how Squip hugged him in search for more patches.-But me and Jeremy will help you, do you want us to do it.

  
-Of course I do.

  
-Then we will. We will help you and we will accommodate your needs the best we can. –There was a small silence. - Did you say you wanted to know stuff?

  
-Affirmative.

  
-Then listen, I am gonna teach you something really quick.-Michael grinned thinking about his plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok two notes  
> The part where Michael puts Squips hand in his chest is intimate because,as stated before,Michael is trans,so letting someone touch his chest is a really intimate thing.  
> Also maybe someone will notice something about Squip and Michael ;)


	4. Baby steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squip learns new things

Jeremy sighed and hanged up, it was just his father to tell him that he would stay in the office more time than usual. Since the visit at the hospital his father has been becoming better but that meant leaving Jeremy more time alone to actually go to work. He wasn’t alone, he had Michael, and now he had the Squip, but still he felt left alone.

He made his way upstairs noticing that everything was extremely quiet, that made Jeremy kind of anxious. He opened the door and nothing could have prepared him of what happened.

-Yeet!-He heard Squip screaming and felt a pillow hitting his face.

When he actually could watch what happened he saw Squip grinning on the bed with Michael laughing at its side with an arm around its shoulders showing how proud he was of what Squip did.

-I leave for one moment and you already corrupted him?

-It is also my kid now, I can teach it as I want.

-Oh please don’t call it your kid, or our kid.

-Pardon me? –he hugged the Squip trying to act offended. - Jeremy stop running from your responsibilities and accept your child.

Squip tried to hold his laugh but ended up laughing really hard, snorts and all included. It didn’t know why but that seemed extremely funny to it, maybe because it was in Jeremy’s brain and it knew what Michael said was true. It wasn’t until it stopped laughing that it noticed Michael and Jeremy staring at hit, Jeremy surprised and Michael amused.

-Why are you two staring at me?-It felt the anxiety rise up.

-Your laughter is so cute~-Michael hugged it tighter.

-That’s not true! –Squip tried to free himself from Michael’s arms blushing deeply.

-Michael look! He is blushing~

-Oh such a cutie~.

This types of comments continued for some minutes and Squip just gave in to the praise of the boys. It let them praise it for some time until he decided to break the moment.

-Actually weren’t we waiting for Jeremy to come to start doing another thing?

-Like teaching you how to walk?-Michael had a smirk in his face. Squip was doomed.

-Yeah, whatever. - It sighed knowing its destiny from now on

Jeremy and Michael got up to take some things from Jeremy’s closet to make the floor safer. They took some blankets and pillows to leave the in the floor doing something more soft than the carpet, they didn’t want Squip getting hurt. They quickly decided that Jeremy would be the one supporting Squips weight since he was bigger and stronger even though Squip was really light. Michael decided, like a nervous parent, to search how to actually teach Squip to walk but dismissed it since he thought it couldn’t be that difficult.

Jeremy decided to take the Squip in his arms leaving it touching the floor with its feet without letting it support its own weight, it was too soon for that, he just wanted to show it the motion of walking. The soft blankets and pillows felt nice in its feet, though some of them made Squip slightly uneasy but it could bare it. The first time Jeremy let Squip support its own weight it started shaking slightly, tightening the grip it had on Jeremy’s arms.

-Don’t worry, I’ve got you.-Squip looked and Michael searching for approval. He nodded.

Jeremy was there, supporting Squip, holding it so it didn’t fall. They did this through the whole afternoon, taking some breaks of course. What Squip didn’t seem to notice it’s that Jeremy has been letting it go more each time to the point where it was almost walking on his own, just holding Jeremys hands to feel safer. Jeremy decided to stop holding its hands to see what happened and Squip could support itself really well. Of course it wasn’t perfect since it needed to become stronger but it was clearly an achievement. Michael, who has been encouraging the Squip the whole time, started clapping proudly when he saw Squip walking by itself. Squip walked excited to the bed, still not having total control of its actions but enough to reach what it wanted. Michael quickly scooped it in his arms to give it a tight hug and some kisses in the cheek. Jeremy sat at their side smiling at the scene. There was something warm about it.

After they calmed down they started talking about things. Not in a normal way though. They were kind of cuddling. Squip in the middle hearing to the other two talk, Michael lazily hugging it and Jeremy just holding the two. All of them were really lazy-looking. At that moment Jeremy and Michael were trying to teach Squip about human relationships and human rules until Jeremy looked outside the window, it was dark.

-Hey, it’s getting pretty late, you should head back home.

-Alright, alright.-Michael sat up straight, not really because he was gay, but you get the point. – Do I take Squip with me?-He looked at it rubbing its knee.

-Didn’t you said you wouldn’t do that?

-You once said that you didn’t get off to furries, things change.

-There was no need to say that.-Michael chuckled.

-Yeah, whatever.-He stood beside the bed to grab Squips hand who was already kind of sleepy. - C’mon tic tac, you come with me tonight.

Squip stood up yawning and taking Michael’s hand. At that point it was just being guided by the other two.

-If something happens don’t hesitate to text me.-Jeremy sounded like a worried mom.

-I know, see you tomorrow?

-Yep, see you tomorrow.

Michael led Squip to his car leaving him in the front seat beside him climbing in the driver’s seat and starting the car. While Michael drove back home he couldn’t stop himself from looking at Squip a couple of times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind that I do not plan on entablishing a relationship between any character yet. If you see it that way fine,if you see it as parental also fine,friendship is also fine. That doesnt mean that it the future there is not going to be any ship.


	5. Good night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squip gets home. Michael must find a right way to communicate with the Squip.

The ride to Michaels house was silent. Squip just looked through the window while Michael drove. It looked at the lights,other cars,other people. It was interesting to look at this things without having any information of them in its view,but it also made it uncomfortable,so it stopped looking through the window and looked at its hands.

When they were at the house Michael parked in the garage,seeing the his mothers car was there he sighed. Michael got off the car and helped Squip to enter the house. They were immediately greeted by Michaels mothers.

-Hi Michael. Oh,who is he? -asked Melina,one of his mothers. Squip knew her from...probably Jeremys memories.

-It is umm...Its Squip,long story. Can it stay here for the night? -Michael talked quickly so his mothers wouldn't be able to say anything.

-I mean,yeah. He can stay in...-

-It is gonna stay in my room. Thank you.- Michael cut her off leading Squip to his room.

Michaels room was a mess but it was comfortable. He had a desk with some things and his computer,some shelves with merchandising,a closet,posters through the walls where there were also pinned a gay and a trans flag and a bed slightly bigger than a single bed,where Michael left the Squip.

-Do you wanna change your clothes?-Michael made his way to the closet.

-Why?

-People change their clothes when they are at home.

-...Okay then.

Michael searched for clothes for both of them and gave them to the Squip.

-What are this?-Squip pointed to the underwear.

-Underwear?-It hitted Michael.-Wait,you are not wearing anything...?

-No?

-Oh god,I am gonna kill Jeremy. Well you change here ok? I am gonna change in the bathroom.

Before Squip could say anything Michael was gone. Squip dressed up in the clothes Michael gave him,now with underwear. It was a green hoodie and white fluffy pants,he also left him some black socks. He noticed that the hoodie had a blue pill patch in the right part of the chest,was Michael seriously going to do a Squip hoodie?

Someone knocked on the door,it was just Michael.

-My moms want to have dinner with us,bring your dirty clothes.

Squip grabbed the old clothes and walked towards the door. Michael hold one of its arms guiding it to the kitchen and leaving it in one on the chairs and leaving its clothes on one casket seating at is side after that.

The table was already set,everyone was there. Saying that there wasnt awkward silence was lying,but Analyn decided to break it.

-How in the world happened this?

-I don't know,Jeremy called me this morning and it was just there. Its gonna stay here.

-Why?-Melina looked at Squip,then at Michael.

-If I was in its situation I would want someone to do this for me.

-Honey,are you sure you want this?- Melina was seriously worried,and Squip felt like it was its fault.

-Mom this is not what I want or not. I need to help him,thats all.-Michael received a nod from his mom and they continued eating.

When both Michael and Squip finished Michael said goodbye to his moms and walked Squip to the room. With the two of them there Michael starting collecting things to do a bed in the floor while Squip sat on thd bed. It was playing with his hands feeling an ache on its stomach. It wasn't sick,it was...anxious.

-You don't have to keep me in here if you don't want to...I-I can work something out,you are not obligated to do this,I will understand if you don-Michael cutted it,it reminded him of Jeremys rants.

-Hey,I am doing this because I want to help you. Why do you believe I dont want to?

-Its just...Everything about me is so terrible.

-Oh god no.-Michael sat in front of Squip taking its hands.-You are not terrible,you are...perfect. Even as a computer you were incredible,and now you are wonderful. What you did doesn't define you,and I will repeat this every time you need it,right?

-...Right.-Michael gave it a hug.

-Now go to sleep. We will figure out something tomorrow.

Squip went to the place that Michael made for it to sleep. It laid down there. It was gonna sleep when something captured its attention and it sat up again.

-What happens?-Michael almost turned off the light.

-The window is open.

-I always sleep with it open,fresh air is nice.

-But...it is open.-Squip felt like it couldn't communicate what it was thinking.

-...Are you cold?-Michael noticed he had to change his own form of communication to find what it was saying.

-No.

-Do you want me to close it or its something else?

-Something else.

-Are you worried or its something else?-it was working.

-I am worried

-Are you worried about something coming in?-Squip nodded,to what Michael smiled.-Everything is going to be ok,nothing is gonna enter. We have a security system. Do you wsnt me to close the curtains so no one can see?-Squip nodded again and Michael got up and did what he said,ruffling Squips hair in hos way to the bed.-Good night?

-Good night.

Michael turned off the light and Squip laid down to sleep. Squip made a mental note:Michael was really cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To that person on duscord who prompted one of the Squip lines:You are a cutie.


	6. Nightmares are bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squip gets a nightmare and Michael is there to support it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael is described differently than George because I want. You can always ignore it.

Everything was bright.

Too bright.

The stage lights were shinning hard.

It could see the reflection of the lights on the red bottle.

Everything sounded muffled,the screams backstage,the actors on stage.It could still feel the connection with them.

Then black came,and with the black cam pain hand by hand.

And then…it woke up with a little scream,quickly covering its mouth. It pulled away from the touch it felt on its back and tried to grasp his thoughts. When its mind started clearing it remembered,it was no longer at the play,nor it was in danger. It was now a human,in Michael house and it should be sleeping. Oh god Michael,he was the one that touched Squips back and now was looking worried at it. Squip curled slowly into a ball,bringing its knees to its chest and hiding in its arms starting to cry. Michael quickly moved at its side hugging it and rubbing reassuring circles into its arms. They stayed like this through the span of 15 minutes,Michael just holding it and calming it while Squip started to ground itself back into reality.

When Squip finally got everything together it pushed Michael lightly,letting him know he could stop hugging it. Michael let go slowly still holding one of its hands.

-Are you ok?-Squip nodded-Do you wanna talk about it or…?

Squip denied still looking at the carpet on the floor. It stayed like that for a little until it lifted its sight looking at Michael examining his face features. It wasn’t a robot now but it could still do that,humans do it all the time. It inspected Michaels looks,his messy black hair,his slightly dark skin,with a mole under his left eye and another above his lip. It burned to look at his eyes,not because they were ugly,they were a deep blue colour,something really pretty,but it was uncomfortable,it was too much. Michael seemed to feel the same since he was also looking at any other part of Squips face but its eyes. They were total opposites. While Squip had white hair Michael had black hair,it had white perfect skin while he had slightly dark skin covered in marks and scars. The only trait they had in common were their eyes and they couldn’t even look at them.

-So uh…do you wanna sleep with me for the rest of the night? Maybe that will help.-Squip nodded.

Michael was the first one to stand up,helping Squip to also get up. He quickly jumped on bed leaving enough space for Squip quickly covering it with the blankets. They laid there,back to back for some time until Squip spoke.

-I um…I dreamed about the play.-Michael made a curious sound.-About the moment where you…defeated me? I don’t know why I am telling you this.

Michael shifted to look at Squip rinnung a hand through its hair.

-Its ok,I asked you before. Is there anything more?-Squip hesitated but nodded.

-I was um…scared. At Jeremys house,when he wanted to call you I thought he wanted to get rid of me again and I…I don’t know,I kind of feared you at first.-Squip uncomfortably laughed playing with the sheets.-I know its stupid,you are really sweet and all but at the play everything felt really rushed and it hurt and…I don’t know what I am even saying.

-Dude you are so brave.

-What?

-You weren’t even in this world even a day ago and you are already letting yourself feel all of this. That’s so cool.

-Um…thank you.-The Squip blushed slightly,it wasn’t used to getting compliments.

-No prob. Also,even if Jeremy or anyone wanted me to get rid of you I want,if you are an asshole I will just I don’t know,fight you. But I wont hurt you ever again,you hear me?-

Squip nodded and Michael brought it to a hug which resulted on sleepy cuddles and eventual sleep. Squip felt really protected and could finally sleep in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter could be seen as whatever relationship building you want,so note a single interpretation is better than any other uwu thank you for reading


	7. Finding a ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squip is trying really hard,Michaels family helps with that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at 3 am pls excuse me if there is any error  
> also i made a bmc book related fic,wead it pws úwù

uip got up by a really annoying beeping sound in the morning, it was clearly not woken in that moment. It felt something shifting at its side and the beeping sound stopped, but its calm wouldn’t last long. It felt something shaking it and Michael speaking.

-Squip, woke up, you are going to school with me today.

Squip shifted hiding under the covers, it wasn’t prepared for that. Michael chuckled and janked the covers off of Squip.

-C’mon, its gonna get late

Michael jumped out of bed going to take something from the closet. Meanwhile Squip sat up and rubbed its eye while trying to fully wake up.

-Hey um…You are wearing my hoodie today, ok? So if you get lost someone can bring you to me.

-Ok…-Squip mumbled, it was tired.

-Perfect. Here, have this, I will bring you a brush or something so you can brush your hair.

Michael gave Squip its clothes, went to the bathroom, brought a brush and disappeared again into the bathroom. Squip lazily dressed and brushed its hair setting the brush aside. It walked down the stairs hoping he could wait somewhere but Michaels mom, Melina, was already there about to make breakfast.

-Michael sweetie, wh…-She shut up quickly upon seeing it was Squip, not Michael, the hoodie threw her off.-Oh it’s you, is Michael awake?

-Yeah, he is changing.-Squip words were muffled and light, but Melina seemed to understand it.

-Well then, do you want to help me to do breakfast?

Squip thought for a moment, it didn’t know how to do it, nor how to help her, but it didn’t want her to be mad at it.

-Yes ma’am.

And just like that Squip helped with everything it could. It helped here bring the things they needed, it helped her with simple tasks and it helped to set the table, well, tried. Everything was going well until there was a little error. Something slipped from its grasp and it fell to the ground shattering with a sound. Squips breath hitched and it made a squeaking sound, suddenly the world felt like it was erased around him, except it wasn’t, and he regained the sense of reality when Melina rushed to its side running a hand through his back.

-Are you ok? Did you get hurt?

Squip shook its head, it was shaking, looking at the glass with its hands retracted to its chest griping tightly the hoodie. Melina quickly noticed what was happening and guided Squip to one of the chairs taking on of his hands.

-Hey honey-Squip flinched at the nickname.-Ok. Squip, it was just a glass, what it’s important is that you didn’t get hurt.

-But I-I was supposed to help you, and I failed and broke something. I am faulty.

-You are not…faulty. You are a human now, accidents can happen.

-Michael is gonna be mad about this, he is going to kick me out, he is going to kill me, he-

-He is not going to do anything bad to you, and if he tried we wouldn’t let him.-Melina rubbed his hand. - Look, I am going to clean this up and we can continue what we were doing, is that ok?

Squip slightly nodded. Melina then did what she said. She cleaned the floor and continued doing breakfast. Squip sat in its seat now without doing anything, it didn’t want to mess up again. Not too long after that Michael came down the stairs fully prepared doing a content sound when he smelled the breakfast. Melina quickly noticed his presence.

-Are you taking him to school with you?

-Yeah, I need to keep an eye on him. Also Jeremy would kill me if anything happened to him.-they both laughed.

Squip was looking at them through the corner of its eye. Something about the conversation was making it uncomfortable. Was it Melina asking Michael if it was going to be in school with him? No. Was it Michael’s joke of Jeremy killing him? It didn’t seem like it. Then what was it?

Analyn, the other Michael’s mom, came down the stairs when her wife called her to have breakfast and like that they all ate together, Analyn and Melina chatting about something and Michael just using his phone. When Michael saw that Squip finished he stood up taking both of their plates to the sink.

-Well, we gotta go or we will be late.-He gently made a sign for Squip to follow him.

-Have a nice day boys.-

Michael guided Squip to his car after taking his backpack and started driving to school. The way to school was going really silent so Michael decided to say something.


End file.
